Twisted Love
by MissJessx3
Summary: Bella was abducted by Edward Cullen when she was 8, although she went more than willingly. This is the story of their lives together. AU; not all human! give it a chance, i'm sure you've never read a story like this before.
1. Chapter 1

Thousands of kids a year get abducted. They are lured in by captivating lies, much to their downfall. Sometimes they are raped, and brutally beaten. Other times they are locked away for many years, without the proper care they desire. Police can search day and night to find the missing child, but have no luck in doing so. This one act of kidnapping changes the course of more than just the child and the abductor's lives; everyone around them is affected. This is the story of Isabella Marie Swan's abduction, and how different it was from any other child abduction.

It was January 18, 2000 when her life had changed forever. She was only eight years old at the time. Her and her mother were shopping in Wal-mart. Whenever they would come here, her mom would always let her look at the dolls in the toy aisle by herself, not wanting to put up with the annoyances of such trite things as those. Bella had never touched a doll in her life, and couldn't bare to think of all the fun the other girls her age were having when she was stuck at home. She longed to play with a doll, to be considered normal by the other children.

Her parents had gotten divorced when she was barely a toddler. Every once in a while, her father would call and check up on her. It wasn't the same, though. Her mom, Renee, remarried to a man named Phil, who constantly blamed Bella for his problems. There were a few cases in which he got violent, but her mother never cared; she got what she deserved. This was no house for a young girl to grow up in.

The only friend she really had was a boy named Jacob. She met him in first grade when he sat by her at lunch, noticing that she was alone. He was nice to her, and made her laugh when she was upset. He truly was one of the only people who cared about her.

For now, she was content to leave her mother's side, and go look at the dolls that she had been pining over since she could speak. When she reached the toy aisle, she had to stop and admire every doll in sight. There were so many of them! Polly Pockets, Barbie, Bratz, and even the generic ones were all gorgeous in their own way. She subconsciously reached for the box of an exceptional doll, with flowing blonde hair and a magestic violet gown. She smiled as she imagined bringing it to life, twirling it around her room.

"Excuse me." A glorious sound from behind her said, bringing her out of her daze. She turned around, only to be welcomed by the sight of the most handsome being she had ever seen. Even the lovely Ken doll was incomparable to him.

He paused, before continuing what he was going to say.

"I have a niece that I'm buying a gift for, and I'm just useless at picking out dolls. Can you help me?" He asked. She knew that she shouldn't talk to him, that was what they learned in kindergarten, but for some reason, she just couldn't deny him.

"Sure." She replied, much to his pleasure. He smiled a wonderful crooked grin, before introducing himself.

"I'm Edward." He said, sticking his hand out.

She laughed at his formality.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan." She put her tiny hand in his, it getting lost in his massive grip. His hands were cold, but not too uncomfortable in temperature. "Why are you getting your niece a doll? Is it her birthday?"

"No, I just wanted to get her something because I love her."

If only Bella had been born into his family, she thought, maybe then she would be happy.

"Well, if I were you, I'd buy her the princess Barbie." She said, and upon spotting another doll added, "But Sasha is really pretty too." She just couldn't pick between the two.

"Do you have any of the Bratz dolls at your home?" Edward asked.

"My mom doesn't buy me dolls. She thinks they're a waste of money." She mumbled. "This is the closest I ever get to dolls."

"That's not right. I'm very sorry to hear that. Why don't you pick out a doll that you would like?" He urged her, rubbing his large hand on her back. It sent tingles through her, making her whole body warm.

She did as he had asked, and picked up the doll that she had first touched upon reaching the aisle; the one she'd been looking at every time she went to look at the dolls. It was pretty, and had many different accessories. This was the one doll that she wanted more than anything in the world.

"Is that the one you want?" He asked her.

She blushed and nodded her head.

"Then that's the doll I'm going to buy you." Edward smiled, making her heart soar.

"You're going to buy me a doll?" She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she knew that she couldn't help thinking that everything she finally wanted was going to happen.

"Of course. A cute little girl such as yourself deserves it." He told her as if it was the most logical thing in the world. He crouched down as she flung herself at him, squeezing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed, causing him to laugh. His arms were comfortable around her, holding her to his chest. She was sure that if he didn't have a hoodie on, that she might have been too cold in his grip. After a few seconds, he released his hold on her, standing up properly.

"Let's go to the checkout." He said cheerfully, holding his hand out for her. She took it, smiling broadly at him. The thought never occurred to her that maybe she shouldn't go with him. He had an aura that made her calm and at ease with him.

There was an old lady at the cash register, ringing them up. In total, Edward bought three dolls, seeing as Bella couldn't decide on which one she liked the best. It seemed to take much too long for the lady to ring up the dolls. Finally, she handed the two bags to Edward and bid them a good day. He led her over to a bench, where he proceeded to sit down, and pat the spot next to him.

"Here you go." He handed her the doll once she was situated on the bench.

She had to fight the desire to open it right then in there; she wanted to be very careful with this doll. After only a few seconds, she realized something.

"I can't accept this." She told him, giving it back to him with a downcast look.

"Of course you can. I want you to have this." Edward told her, refusing to take it back.

"I really can't. What would I tell my mommy when I see her? She can't know that you bought this for me. I'll get in major trouble." Her face paled as she said this.

"If you want, I have some of my niece's dolls at my house, and we could keep your dolls there too so that you could come play with them whenever you want." He compromised.

"Can I come over now?" She asked, praying that he'd say yes.

He nodded his head. Her smile was contagious as she hopped off of the bench, and grabbed his hand.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" Bella pulled as hard as she could to get him to stand up; he wasn't fighting her at all.

This was just the start of their sick, twisted relationship.

**AN: hey guys! Thanks for reading it if you've made it through the first chapter. I got this idea sitting in the car at wal-mart... no lie. Tell me what you think of it! I really don't think I'm going to make him a sexual abuser you know? I couldn't see him like that. Leave reviews, because they're like Edward Cullens kisses to me; the more i've got the happier i am!**

**Love you all!,**

**Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at Edward's house, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a nice size for a single man, larger than she would have expected. He had a large back yard, which was fit to play all types of games in. She wondered, in the back of her mind, if there were any other kids in which to play with in the neighborhood. Edward opened the front door for her, letting her in. She was welcomed to the smell of cinnamon, faint tobacco, and another scent that she couldn't place a name to. She was about to go off on a huge self-tour of the place, until he had addressed her.

"Would you like me to show you around?" He asked, crossing the threshold, and shutting the door.

"Okay." She smiled at him, as he began to show her around the house.

He had a lovely decorated living room, and a few other rooms that were quite appealing, but the best room that she found in the house was the 'music' room. It was painted gold, with a white outline at the base of the wall. The floors were wood, adding to the elegance of the room. There was a window opposite the grand piano, sunlight streaming through it. She couldn't resist the urge to go over to the piano, and feel the keys, smooth under her small fingers. Her mother had taken her to a few lessons before, but it was quickly dropped because she thought that her money was best spent elsewhere; that didn't stop the yearning in Bella's heart to be able to learn to play. She struck a few notes from a short little song she remembered, hearing a small chuckle from the doorway.

She turned her head and saw Edward looking at her, his teeth shining brighter than anything she'd ever seen before. She blushed under his gaze as he walked over to the bench.

"I didn't know you played the piano." He mused, setting his fingers on the keys.

"I wish I played; I've only ever had a few lessons before."

"I can fix that. I could teach you if you would like." He replied, his hands gliding across the piano, playing a peaceful tune.

She blankly nodded her head, getting lost in the sounds that filled the air around her. She wasn't sure how long he had played before his fingers finally stopped, positioned in the last chord they had played.

"You play really good." Bella told him, tilting her head up to look at his face. She was embarrassed when, before he could comment, her stomach began to rumble.

"You're hungry, you should have told me." Edward smiled, patting her stomach. "Let's go get you something to eat."

The night was spent in good humor; they played dolls for a few hours, and settled to watching her favorite movie on television.

"I can't believe you have Hercules!" She exclaimed, not able to hide her excitement.

"It was always my favorite movie growing up."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty." He replied evenly, with a bit of anxiety to him. She didn't continue further investigation on exactly what made him so upset about his age, for the opening credits were beginning to play on the screen.

Edward was very attentive to her during the movie; popping popcorn for them in the kitchen, bringing her a blanket when she started to shiver. She revealed in the attention she was given, the one thing she had been deprived of with her mother.

When the movie was over, it occurred to her that she needed to get home, or else Phil might be too harsh on her. She shuddered at the thought.

"Are you still cold? I could turn up the heat..." Edward offered, mistaking her shudder for a shiver.

"No, I just realized that I have to get home before Phil gets angry." She said, not wanting to leave his house.

"As much as I don't want you to go, I would drive you to your home, but it is snowing out. It would be a mistake to drive this late at night on bad roads."

He could have told her that the moon was falling, and she would have believed him, as long as it meant that she would be with him for that much longer. He looked a little worried, possibly afraid that she wouldn't want to stay the night at his house; which was at the extreme end of the truth. Bella smiled broadly at him, to reassure him that it was okay with her.

"Where will I sleep?" She asked.

"I have an extra guest room next to my bedroom. There's a comfortable bed there, if you would like." His answer was a yawn from her, suggesting that it was time for her to go to bed.

He led her up a flight of stairs, and half way down the hall before they reached what she assumed would be her bedroom for the night. The walls were painted a mixture of blues, the darkest of which outlined the medium sized window beside the bed. There was a nice closet to her left, and a dresser on the right. The bed was in the middle of the room; king sized, with soft, blue comforters. This room looked like heaven to her.

"I love this room!" She said, running and diving on to the bed.

"I'm glad you do. Let's get you tucked in then." Edward said, gliding over to her. His pale skin shone in the moonlight coming from the window, making him look surreal as he pulled the blankets back, and picking her up to slid underneath them. He brought the blankets up to her chin, before bidding her goodnight.

"Sleep well, Bella. If you need me, I'm just in the next room."

"Good night." She said, turning on her side. She shut her eyes, letting sleep overcome her.

EPOV:

As he walked out of _her_ room, well.... he shouldn't really get into the habit of calling it _her _room, he couldn't hold back the smile that crept across his face. It seemed like maybe, after all this time, he was doing something right.

He laid on his bed, and pulled a book out of his night stand to read. He found that he could barely focus on the words written on the pages, for he had too much on his mind.

He wondered if his parents would be proud of what he had done, if they could see him now that is. His parents passed away when he was only a few years old. He was adopted by the kindest people he knew, Carlisle and Esme, but he couldn't be bothered with them. He was not worthy of their affection. He felt like he didn't deserve to be loved by anyone, or anything for that matter. His previous girlfriends were nothing but one-night stands, at least in their eyes. He couldn't count how many times he had been let down by everyone around him, including himself.

By kidnapping Bella, maybe he had finally made things right. He could care for her, and love her, so that she would never have to feel the ache that he did, and does to this day. Maybe when she comes of age, they will get married, and create their own family. Someday, he hoped that he would never have to be alone again.

The question was, would she stay with him?

She told him of the troubles that occurred at her house, and how unpleasant it is. Edward could provide everything she needed, and more love than she's ever known. But what if that isn't good enough for her? How could he ever been good enough for Bella? Bella, sweet, innocent, little Bella. She had the potential to be something great; he could tell already. He could always take care of her, please her to her heart's desire. He would never give up trying to provide her with the life she deserved.

BPOV:

She was cold under comforter, unable to fall asleep, for the strange feeling of unease had overcome her. She felt out of place, and scared, staying at this house for the first time. She was only able to withstand another few more minutes of tossing and turning, before she got fed up. She grabbed the comforter that was still wrapped around her, dragging it the whole way to Edward's room. She hesitated at the door, unsure if she should knock or even bother him at this time of night. Surely, he might be sleeping, but it is possible that he was still awake.

She nudged the door open, to find him reading, his back erect against the headboard. He looked over at the interruption, smiling when he noticed it was her.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked her. She took timid steps toward his bed before making her reply.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm restless in new places." She muttered, playing with the hem of her comforter. "Could I...maybe... sleep in here? I can curl up on the floor or something..." She wasn't sure if this was too out of line to ask of him; he wasn't her father or anything, not like she had one at home that would suffice.

"I will not allow you to sleep on the floor. This bed is plenty big, enough to fit three people at least. You can sleep on this side." Edward replied, patting the bed to his left. She was glad to be accepted by him, and made her way over to his side. The bed dipped under her weight as she slid underneath the covers.

He turned out the light by which he was reading on the nightstand, and kissed Bella on the forehead before wishing her a good night's rest.

She felt warm inside, not due to the pile of covers she had over her, but because of the feeling she got whenever she was with Edward.

It felt something like being loved.

The next morning, the smell of freshly cooked eggs and bacon made its way into the room, sufficiently waking Bella up. It took her a minute to remember the previous day, and how she wound up to be where she was. Edward was no where to be found, worrying her slightly. She made her way into the kitchen, to find him hunched over the stove, cooking.

"Good morning, sweetie." He said, hearing her footsteps across the lenolium.

"Your cooking smells good." She replied, sitting down at the little breakfast bar, fully equipped with three stools.

"Thank you, I take great pride in that you know." He laughed.

After a few minutes, breakfast was finially ready. He set her plate down in front of her before taking the seat next to her. It tasted better than it smelt; which was quite an accomplishment. She never really had homecooked meals, normally just cold cereal. They ate in silence, for the most part, before Edward choked up the nerve to speak.

"I've been thinking, Bella, and I want you to listen to me completely before you anwser me. I was thinking that you should live with me. I have an extra room you can sleep in, and plenty of things to keep you entertained. I can teach you the piano, and we can watch all the disney movies you want. I'll even play dolls with you. Just think about how much fun we could have if you lived with me." He was wringing his hands, nervous to talk.

She was utterly speechless. She never dreamt that he would have asked her to move in with him. It's not at all that she didn't want to, but wouldn't her mother get worried?

"What about my parents?" Was the first thing she was able to get out of her mouth.

"They didn't treat you well. You deserve so much better than that. Think of the great things you could do, and the love you could have if you stayed with me. I would never hurt and neglect you like they have. You could be happy here with me, I promise." He looked up at her, his vibrant green eyes hypnotizing her.

"Okay."

"Really?" His eyes were wide in shock.

"Yes." She replied, smiling as the crooked grin crept across his face.

He dropped his fork, and proceeded to lift her up into a bear hug. She giggled as he spun her around in joy.

Things were looking okay.

Now, there was finally going to be love in their lives.

**AN: Heey guys! I know its been a while but I wanted this to come out perfectly...and decent in length.**

**So please tell me what you think!**

**For the next chapter... I was thinking about doing just random flash backs of things that have happened with them. Like a relfection of the 17 year old bella. Unless you would rather me go into more detail about them.... idk. **

**But if you have any ideas for different memories for them, please leave them in a review**

**or review anyway, because I really need them.**

**Love,**

**Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Do I really have to do a disclaimer?**

(third person omniscient)POV:

The rapid succession of everything going on in Bella's life was enough to make her head whirl. She had lived with Edward for a few glorious weeks before he decided that they would move out to Forks to live with his sister, her husband, and his niece. His niece was about Bella's age, if not only a few years older. Any other child would be dreading the situation that she was put in, but for Bella, it was a dream come true. Edward was everything she thought didn't exist in the world; at least for her. He never said a thing to make her cross at him, nor did he treat her as if she were the last thing he worried about. He showed her more care and affection in one day than her mother had in her whole lifetime.

She was confused as to why they would move out of his lush house, and had made this fact known to Edward. He smiled brilliantly at her, and told her that he wanted to be closer to his family, knowing that Bella would love to have someone her age to hang out with instead of him. He figured she would get bored of him, which she responded eagerly that she had never had as much fun as she had with him. The only other problem with him staying home to entertain her, was that his income would stop, surely putting him into bankruptcy. Now that they were going to be living in a house near Alice's, he could have her watch over Bella until he came home from work. His father already had a job ready at the local hospital for him whenever he arrived.

Their items had already been shipped to the house the week before, and it was without a doubt costly to have the movers set everything up for them. The house mirrored the old one almost exactly, except for the changes in the yard. Now, there was a swing set in the back yard, which excited her to no end. She had never had a swing set in her whole life. She was quiet for a while as they both stood on the sidewalk admiring the new house. Edward must have took her silence the wrong way, for he felt the need to ask:

"Do you like it?"

Her smile was wide, causing him to smile too.

"It's got a swing set!" It was the first thing that came to her mind as she ran to the back yard. Edward laughed, and walked behind her.

At first, he wasn't sure how Bella would take the move; she was so young, and the move so far away from her only home must have been terrifying. Yet, he never heard anything but excitement flowing in her words. He was glad that she would be happy in Forks, seeing as the move was absolutely necessary. Renee, even if she might not have cared enough to report Bella missing, would have to at least pretend to care that she wanted Bella back, or her reputation would be ruined. Jail would look like a great piece of mind for her, compared to what would lie in her neighbors' unfriendly comments.

Looking at her now, carelessly soaring on the swings, he knew that he would never regret taking her, because now both of them could have unlimited happiness.

EPOV:

After an afternoon spent of exploration, Edward picked out a nice dress for Bella to wear for dinner that evening; they were invited to dine at Alice's so that he could formally introduce Bella to his family. He had already informed her of his actions, and he made sure that he told his 'brother' (for all intensive purposes), Emmett, about everything also. Even though he didn't feel that he should burden his siblings with the knowledge of his felony, he couldn't resist. He always had a soft spot in his heart for Alice, who had stuck with him through everything. Emmett, too, was someone he cared for because he was so accepting whenever his parents had adopted Alice and himself. He didn't deserve their kindness, but when given, he basked in it.

They arrived at Alice's house around five o'clock. Edward could see that Bella was nervous to meet new people, especially his family.

"It's okay Bella, they're very nice people. You'll like them." He told her reassuringly, opening her car door.

He had barely gotten to the door when it flew open, reveling his eager sister. She had a tiny frame for a nineteen year old, but it only annunciated her soft, heart shaped face. She opened her tiny arms out, catching Edward in a tight hug.

"I've missed you brother." She said, smiling at him when he let her go.

"I missed you, too. This little one here is Bella." He replied, putting his hand gently on Bella's back, guiding her forward.

Alice bent down to be eye to eye with Bella.

"You're a very pretty girl. I'm sure we're going to get along quite well." She said, sticking her hand out formally for Bella to shake.

She took the hand shyly, nodding her head. After their greetings, Alice lead them into the house, naming the different rooms as they passed them.

"Would you like to play with my daughter, Elisa? I'm sure she has plenty of fun toys for you to play with. I have to have a chat with Edward here." She then walked into a room where a little, brown haired girl was sitting, playing with a doll.

"It'll be okay. Go have fun." Edward said to her, smiling to calm her.

Edward followed his sister into the kitchen, where her husband Jasper was preparing food.

"You know I support you right?" She started off, making Edward sigh.

"Didn't we go over this already? I know what I'm doing here."

"What happens when she grows up and realizes that your different from everyone else? Or, worse yet, what if you don't hunt for a while and she catches you off guard. You could kill her!" Alice said, her voice slightly raising.

"I would never harm her. I wouldn't be careless when it comes to her safety." He replied, firmly.

"You can't keep it a secret for her whole life. She'll see that you're forever twenty.... Bella will get older, and you're going to stay the same. How do you explain that do her?"

"I would..... I just..... I don't know okay?" Edward defeatedly sat down at the table, his head hanging in his hands. "I never said I had all the answers. If I'm being perfectly honest, I'm pretty much making this up as I go. But I know that I have to protect her; I won't give her up. I moved out here because I thought you could help me...."

"I can't just pull you out of every hole you dig yourself into." She said, rubbing a hand soothingly between his shoulder blades.

"You're not tall enough for that." Jasper replied, causing all three of them to laugh. Jasper was always good for a casual laugh, though Emmett was the best at cheering people up.

"Are Rosalie and Emmett coming over?" Edward asked, knowing that they live only a half hour away.

"No, it's their anniversary today, so they're going on a 'second' honey moon."

They continued chatting until dinner was ready.

They ate, and talked, and laughed for a good hour and a half before Edward decided it was time to get Bella home; it was late, and sleep was important in young children.

"Thanks for having us." Bella said to Alice, hugging her. It was a gesture that made Edward's mouth burst in an ear-to-ear grin.

"You're welcome. I'll see you guys soon. Give me a call if you need me, anytime." She told Edward, hugging him.

"Goodbye."

BPOV:

The drive home was quiet for Bella, for she had a lot on her mind. Whilst playing with Elisa, which was quieter than a library, she overheard a few things that Edward and Alice were talking about, which striked her curiousity. She knew that he was keeping something from her, which scared her a little bit; she always had a fear of the unknown which was perfectly normal for any human being. She wanted to ask him about it, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. What if he got mad at her? What if he made her leave because she was being nosy? She didn't want to say the wrong thing to him, so she chose to say nothing at all.

Edward opened her door, unbuckling her seatbelt. Instead of letting her get out, he crouched down in front of her.

"Are you okay sweetie? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm just tired." She lied, knowing he would believe her.

"Let's get you upstairs then. I'll make you warm milk, and I can read you a story if you'd like." He said, gathering her up in his arms and carrying her into the house.

She felt guilty, lying to him and then getting treated extra special. He always treated her like she was the greatest child to breathe.

He tucked her in, handing her the glass of milk while he got comfortable next to her. He started reading a simple novel to her, his baritone voice floating through her ears. She wasn't paying much attention to what he was actually saying, her little head still wrapped around the possibilties of the subject which was discussed between Edward and Alice before dinner. He must have noticed because he set the book down, before addressing her.

"You have something on your mind, yes?"

"Yes." She said, quietly.

"Please tell me what you're thinking; I want you to be able to be open with me." He replied, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, warming it up with friction.

"I don't want to make you angry. I'm afraid that you'll yell at me."

"I won't yell at you, I promise. Please, just tell me what's wrong." He pleaded with her, trying to get her to speak.

"I overheard you and Alice talking. I didn't mean to I swear!" She exclaimed, watching his facial features go blank. "I didn't hear much.... I just know that you're keeping something from me. I'm just curious. I'm sorry!"

"Calm down, it's okay." He said after a few seconds. "I can't tell you what we were talking about though, you're not ready; you're still too young. In time, I vow that you will know everything you need to know."

That night, she made a vow to herself; she would find out what was going on. She would hold Edward to his word.

**AN: hey guys, long time no write ay?**

**I'm sorry it took me soooo long to get this out.... i've been dealing with a bunch of shit that.... well...you don't care, trust me. hahahah.**

**If you're reading this, then you've stuck with this story, and I cannot express how grateful I am for that.**

**Review? Because.... i love you all still. even if you hate me.**

**333 Jeeeesss.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimer- If I really owned twilight.... then maybe I'd be cool. (:

BPOV:

Years had gone by, each one a precious memory to Bella. Standing at her still rather young age of seventeen, she took a moment to sort everything running through her head. Edward had just sat her down, after all of these years, to finally answer all of her questions. She didn't know about his past, which was an important key to being able to understand him better.

She didn't know that she was going to be having a serious talk with him when she got home from school. She fixed dinner like normal; Edward always appreciated coming home to a home-cooked meal after working hard at the hospital. She did the laundry, too, before he got home. Bella loved to help him out in any way she could, feeling as though it was pay back for everything he does for her.

She had just put the plates on the dining room table when he walked through the front door, slamming it shut behind him. He was always so gentle about everything he did, that this small act worried her.

What had she done wrong? It was the only question that came to mind as he stormed into the kitchen.

"We have to have a talk. I'm going to change my clothes, go to the living room. Please." He said quickly, going down the hall to his bedroom.

She sat down on the couch, her heart racing. He hadn't even bothered to ask how her day went. Normally, he would question every little detail about her day, until he would be satisfied with her responses, and talk about how his work went. It seemed like hours before he emerged from his bedroom, clad in a Dartmouth hoodie and comfortable jeans. This was the most casual style of outfit he would wear; he always felt the need to look proper, even at home. His hair was still unruly, though it didn't take away from the perfect form of his face, moreover it enhanced his beauty. After all these years, she still couldn't get over how gorgeous Edward was.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Yes." He sighed, before continuing. "You must be aware that I haven't really told you everything about myself, yes?"

"Yes." Bella managed to say.

"I don't think it's fair to you if I'm not being honest about everything. I'll start, I suppose, with my past; the very beginning of the mess I've come to live in.

"My parents died when I was fairly young; they died in a skiing accident. At that point, I was only five, and Alice was four. Carlisle and Esme were gracious enough to take us into their home, treating us as their own children. As I grew older, I noticed differences between them, and other people around us. I noticed how abnormally cold they always were, and how unchanging their appearances were. One night, when I was around your age, I got up the nerve to ask them about everything, because I felt left out. I felt like they were keeping something from me.

I'm going to tell you what they told me, because I don't want to have this secret hindering our relationship. I don't want a wall to be put up between us. First, I guess I should tell you that I really don't work late every Tuesday and Friday."

At this, Bella internally cringed; _He was having sex. _For some reason, she felt a creeping sense of betrayal at his words. She knew they weren't together, but she couldn't help but wish that they were. He was the only man that she had come across in her life that was mature enough to handle any situation. In her eyes, he wasn't a father, or a brother, he was more of a protector. He was everything she wanted.

"I go hunting, to satiate my thirst on those days. I'm going to be blunt with you Bella; I'm a vampire."

She inhaled quickly, not sure what to say. Should she laugh? The look on his face told her there was nothing funny about this, nor was he joking.

"That's.... interesting." She replied, seeing as it was the only thing that came to mind.

He chuckled dryly.

"I should have known you would say something unbiased like that. Are you afraid of me? If you want to leave, I understand." He said, bending down with his hands on her knees. His touch send her hyper aware of everything around her, but she rationed her emotions to answer him.

"I would never want to leave you." She hoped he sensed the double meaning in her words.

"I haven't even explained it all to you. I've given you merely a brief answer without telling you the whole thing. Bella, I'm technically 107 years old. Carlisle changed Alice and I when we felt the time was right; Emmett would have done it, but he was fairly unsure if he could handle biting a human without fully drinking them. There are sometimes I regret what I've done. Many of those times I'm with you, and I realize how perfect you are. I should have never taken you; you deserve so much more than I can give you."

"You've given me more than I could have ever asked for." She interrupted him, sinking down to the floor next to him. She ran her hand through his hair, comforting him as best as she could.

"Oh but if you knew a life outside of this house, you would realize how much you are missing out on. I'm sorry I'll never be enough; I'm so sorry." He began sobbing, uncontrollably. She brought his head to the nook of her neck, letting him get everything out of his system. After a while, the tears subsided, but neither of them moved. There was something peaceful, and safe about their embrace.

Bella wasn't sure what she was supposed to say now. Should she ask him all of the questions that were burning in her brain, or would it be best to end the conversation now to resume later?

"Why did you do it?" She asked, this question seeming to rattle in her brain at least once a day. She wanted to know what was so special about her that he chose to kidnap her. "I want to know your motive."

"What do you mean?"

"What did you expect to be? My father? My brother? Did you ever think about....you know...." She couldn't even say it, not wanting to picture Edward as a child abuser.

"Oh god no! I'd never touch you like that. I just wanted someone to take care of. I wanted someone to love and love me back."

"I do love you Edward." She replied, taking his face in her hands.

"I didn't mean it like that. Don't say that Bella, not now. This isn't right." He got up off of the ground, starting to pace from the couch to the door and back again.

"You don't love me." It was a statement that gave her a horrible sense of pain flooding through whole body.

"Bella, don't do this to me." He sighed, grabbing her hands and pulling her up so that he was standing in front of her. "If we do this, we have to do this right, and I'm not going to mess anything up by rushing into a relationship."

"But you want me, in that way I mean?" She asked, because she had to be sure.

"Of course I do, how could I not?" He grinned crookedly at her, making her heart studder.

"Shouldn't that be all that matters then? If you want me, and I want you, and we love each other, can't we just say it? Can't we be honest with ourselves in that way?"

He laughed shortly at her, causing her face to screw up in confusion.

"You are too smart to be so young." Edward told her, wrapping his arms around her. "Some day, I promise things will work out for us."

For some silly, teenage reason, she had to believe him. Because if she didn't, she had nothing to live for anymore.

**AN: I know, its a short chapter but..... I had to get it out there, and I think it made sense. In the sequence of the story, just let me tell you I have no clue where the FUCK i'm going with this....but i'll write it as it comes to me.**

**Please review! It helps a lot.**

**333Jess**


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted Love Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I've been gone all this time trying to find a way to own twilight…. No luck.**

**BPOV:**

After Edward got up to go take his shower for the night, Bella quickly raced to the music room. Her head was flooded with the knowledge she had just gained, and she needed her own way to forget everything for a while. This might have been a time where she got a glass of wine out, but Edward never approved of her drinking; not without him present, at least. So, that brought her up to the grand piano on the second floor.

She started to play a Greek lullaby she was learning, letting the sound wash over her. Her fingers had become skilled at the flow of notes, much to Edward's delight. She was a fast learner.

She wasn't sure how much time she had spent upstairs in that room, playing the same song on repeat, until she heard someone clapping at the doorway of the room.

She whipped her head around to see Edward leaning casually against the door frame, dressed in a grey shirt with black pants.

"That sounded great, Bella." He smiled, walking over towards her. "But you do realize that it is going on ten o clock right?"

She nodded her head, and stood up, all the while not looking at him. After their conversation earlier, she didn't know how to act around him. Not that she was on edge because he was a vampire (although she knows full well she should be), she just knew that he wanted her and she wanted him… which lead them where? She wasn't sure.

She went to walk past him, but was stopped when she felt an ice cold hand gripping her arm.

She looked up at him in shock, causing him to release her arm.

"You're afraid of me." He stated, his expression blank. "I shouldn't have expected anything else.

He turned and sprinted off, running so fast he was only a blur to Bella.

A part of her knew he was going to be extremely moody for at least the rest of the night, after their conversation; it was expected, with a person of Edward's personality. She sighed, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, wanting to change into her pajamas before going to talk to him.

She slipped on a pink shirt and white shorts, and then entered his room through their adjoining bathroom. She found him sitting at the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

"Edward." She said, her tone immediately catching with him, causing him to raise his head; she was mad. "You can't keep doing this. You can't just go all masochist on me, and not let me explain myself. "

He got up, and took three purposeful strides to her, ending right in front of her.

He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry, dear. Please tell me what is bothering you."

Edward took her right hand in both of his, rubbing his thumb over the top of it.

"Nothing is bothering me. It'll just sound silly now…."

"I'm sure it's not silly. Please, I want to know." His green eyes were intensely staring at her, as if he could pull the answer right out of her head.

"I just… I just don't know how to act around you now." Bella replied.

He dropped her hand.

"Oh, I get it." He said, solemnly. "You don't know how to act around me now that you know I'm a vampire."

She huffed.

"No, Edward! That's not what it is at all. I don't know how to act around you now that you know I love you." She said, completely aggravated now.

The way his eyes darkened should have frightened her beyond belief, but the only thing it did was spark excitement throughout her body, accelerate her heart's beating.

She always thought that the first time she would kiss Edward, the first time she would ever kiss a male, would be sweet, and slow, and soft; it was nothing like what was happening now.

Edward took her face in his hands and pulled her stark against his body. He moved his nose along hers, teasing her with the faintest touch of his lips. She groaned and fisted her hands through his silk hair, latching her mouth against his. There was a muffled sound coming from Edward's throat, a sound that only expressed surrender as he moved his lips against hers. It wasn't gentle, it was needy. It was all those years she secretly dreamed and fantasized about being with Edward, about him loving her, thrown into the motions of her kiss. His lips tasted sweet, like sugar, or raspberry iced tea, something Bella loved to no end. She wanted more, always wanted more of him, and licked his bottom lip with her tongue.

That shook Edward from the lusty haze, as he quickly moved to the other side of the room.

Bella was panting, trying to even out her breath after the intense kiss.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, knowing he could hear her.

"Don't be sorry. I thoroughly enjoyed that, but I didn't want to go overboard there. I can never be too careful with you." He said, returning to her side.

"Oh, where you close to…" She trailed off, not sure she could actually say the words.

"I only have enough will power not to bite you, and I seem to expend a lot of that willpower when we kiss."

She nodded her head in understanding, and yawned.

"Have I tired you with my amazing kissing skills?" He teased her.

She smacked his arm and laughed.

"You're mighty cocky, Mr. Cullen. I wouldn't let it get to your head; I'm sure there's someone out there that kisses better." She teased him back.

"You let me know when you find that person, then." He said, his voice dripping with jealousy.

She put her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I thought you realized by now that you're the only person I want to kiss." She neglected to add 'for the rest of my life' on the end of her sentence, not wanting to scare him off.

"Good, let's keep it that way." He put his arms around her as well, kissing her on the forehead. "Sleep well, love."

"Good night." She whispered, pulling out of his embrace.

She trudged to her room, disappointed that Edward hadn't offered to let her sleep in his room with him. It had always been her biggest desire to sleep in his bed, besides the other obvious desire, also taking place in his bed. Or her bed, really, it didn't matter. She just wanted to lie next to him for a while, to be in his arms.

She tucked herself into bed, and after a few hours, finally fell asleep.

She woke to the feeling of being watched. She felt eyes sweeping over her, and chose to open her eyes quickly. She was greeted to Edward's sweet breath washing over her face, his eyes dancing in delight.

"You're awake." He whispered, causing her to smile. "I've been waiting all night for you to wake."

"You didn't sleep last night?" She asked, yawning slightly.

This made him chuckle.

"I don't sleep ever, darling." He kissed her forehead.

He moved back slightly, giving her room to sit up. She wasn't going to have that, so she tugged him down beside her.

"What else is special about you?" She asked, taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

"Besides my amazingly good looks and charm?" She laughed.

"Well," He continued, "I drink animal blood, and I can't be around humans in the sunlight."

"Do you burn?" She asked.

This as well made him laugh.

"No, not quite. I'll just have to show you sometime." He told her brushing her hair out of her face.

"In the meantime, what do you propose we do?" She asked slyly, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

"How about a little bit of this?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "And a little bit of this," he leaned in and kissed her nose, "And how about a lot of this?" He brushed his lips against hers, lightly, and then again with a little more force.

They spent a good portion of the morning lounging in bed, kissing each other and just being together. Bella never felt so elated in her whole life.

"Come on now, I'll go make you some breakfast." He said, hopping off of the bed, and grabbing her hand.

Down they went to the kitchen, where Bella took a seat at the counter, watching Edward prepare the food.

"Edward, if you only need blood to survive, why do you eat human food?" She asked.

"I couldn't let you be suspicious. Don't you think you would've started questioning any excuses I would make about not eating dinner with you, and such? I only eat human food to appease your curiosity, but now that you know everything anyway, it's completely unnecessary." He told her, cracking eggs into a skillet.

"What happens to the food that you eat?"

"I have to throw it up."

She cringed.

"You should've had to do that for me. I feel awful now."

He walked over to her, placing his hand on her cheek.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I would do anything to make you feel like everything is normal. I just wanted to keep you safe."

She leaned up and kissed him chastely.

"Thank you."

He grinned, and went back to cooking breakfast. He finished quickly, setting the plate down in front of her. She ate quickly, blushing under his gaze.

"Stop staring at me." She told him, causing him to laugh.

"Stop being beautiful then." He replied, making her blush worsen.

"What are the plans for today?" She asked, trying to move the conversation away from her.

"Well, and this is entirely up to you, I figured we could go meet the rest of my family. Now that you know our secret, it seems fitting to introduce you to my brother and parents."

She instantly tensed up. Did they know that Edward had kidnapped her when she was younger? Did they know that they both shared romantic feelings for each other, and were living together? He must have noticed the tension in her face, for he added;

"They do not know that I had kidnapped you. I just told them that there was a new love interest in my life, and that we met at the piano shop down the street. We can just play everything by ear. Don't worry, my Bella, things will work out fine. But if you don't want to meet them yet, I understand."

"I'll go. I'd love to meet your family." She smiled, knowing that it would mean a lot to Edward if she went.

"Good. I'm going to go get changed, and you can shower now if you want. Whenever you're ready, we'll leave." He got up and kissed her on the forehead, before leaving to upstairs.

She followed behind him, trying to sort out the mess that became her life.

And praying, also, to not embarrass herself in front of his family.

**AN: Hahaha, I know that definitely wasn't worth the wait, and I thank anyone that's still out there. I haven't been motivated to write this story, but now that I have my ideas sorted out, you should be getting a new chapter every week or so. I TURN SIXTEEN THIS THURSDAY! I just thought I'd let you know.**

** So if you want to review, I love you. And if you want to bash me for not updating, I still love you.**

**---Jessie**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**Crickets chirp…Anyone still out there?**

**Disclaimer: I own a cross country uniform that I have yet to turn it…that is all**

BPOV…ish

After a quick phone call from Esme and Carlisle, it was decided that there would be a family dinner at their house to meet Edward's new love interest. Of course, Alice and Jasper would be there, a nice mediator for conversation, but Bella was still extremely nervous. She felt as if her secret, even accidentally, would get out. She didn't want to cause any issues between Edward and his family, so she hoped that the dinner would go well.

She had gotten ready an hour beforehand, and spent the extra time she had reading _The Awakening_ to keep her mind off of the impending trip.

"I love that look you get when you're intensely interested in a novel." Edward said, leaning against the door frame.

She looked up from her book to admire the view in front of her. There he stood, khaki pants, a casual button up, rolled up at the elbows, his coppery hair standing up at every direction, and that devilish grin on his face that made her heart melt. Everything about the way her looked excited her, made her want to grab him and suck him away from the world where they could just… be. But alas, there are things to be done.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her, sauntering over to where she lay on the bed.

"If we must." She replied, rolling onto her back and stretching. His eyes flared when he noticed a patch of skin showing where her shirt had ridden up.

"Or we can just stay here." He leaned down and kissed her, running his hand across her stomach.

He usually was not very forward during their make out sessions, so when he was, it pleased Bella to no end. His hand, cold, felt like fire sliding across her abdomen. She slid her hand put his arm, rubbing his forearm, while the other hand brushed the nape of his neck. Things started to get more heated, and she started to tug at his hand, urging him on.

Unfortunately, it had the opposite outcome, as it had reminded Edward that now was not the time or place for this.

She opened her eyes to see him gazing down at her, his eyes black, his mouth panting. Wordlessly, he slid off the bed, and pulled Bella up with him.

"To answer your question earlier, yes, now that I have been thoroughly kissed, I am ready to go."

When they arrived at Edward's parent's house, she couldn't believe the sight before her. The house was gorgeous, and secluded.

"You grew up here?" She asked, peering out the window.

"In a sense. I lived here during my newborn years with my 'siblings', and had moved out twice."

"Were you still living here when you met me?"

Edward blanched at how bluntly she brought up their past, his crime.

"Sort of. I can't go into much detail until you meet everyone, but at least I can tell you some things. Since you've met Alice, I can tell you that she and her husband are vampires, with unique abilities. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can somewhat alter emotions. Alice had told me that I would meet you, and that you would change my life. So, I planned ahead."

"You bought that house because you knew you were going to meet me?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah," Edward ran his fingers through his hair, "I was told that if I did, that my life would change in wonderful ways, and who was I to turn that down?"

"What did Alice see in the vision?"

"I don't want to go into vivid detail. She just saw us…together, a couple. She saw you transform form a child into a beautiful young lady, and then she saw you become my other half."

Bella sat back and thought for a few minutes about what this truly meant. If Alice had seen a vision about them together, did this mean they were destined to be together? That this was fate? Did this mean that she would become Edward's mate, and that she would be turned?

"What does this mean for us then?" She asked, "Are we soul mates?"

Edward smiled at the words.

"Yes, love, I believe that we are each other's missing piece."

She went to ask him another question but they had already pulled into the driveway, and by the time she had gained her composure, he was opening her car door.

Before they reached the porch, Alice flung open the front door to greet them.

"I'm so glad you're finally here!" She hugged Bella first, before throwing her arms around Edward. "Come on in, let's get you introduced to the family!"

They were ushered into a large beige room, where Bella was greeted to the sight of five breathtakingly gorgeous vampires. Vampires who didn't know that she knew their big secret, and who in return didn't know her secret as well.

The night shall be interesting.

AN:

**Obviously a very VERY short chapter, but I didn't want to update this one if there was a different story that you lovely people would prefer me to update.**

**I wanted to write again, so here I am.**

**Any requests?**

**Love,**

**Jess**


End file.
